January 22, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The January 22, 2018 Edition of RAW is a special Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 22, 2018 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York and the Manhattan Center in New York City. This marked the historic 25th Anniversary of RAW. Summary On a night when Raw celebrated its 25th anniversary in two separate locations across New York City – The Barclays Center and The Manhattan Center – Raw and SmackDown LIVE Commissioners Stephanie and Shane McMahon put aside their rivalry to commemorate the occasion and offer their congratulations to Mr. McMahon himself. And so, in his own special way, did “Stone Cold” Steve Austin. The night seemed to be going well for the McMahon family at first, as Stephanie and Shane introduced their father and presented him with a plaque to commemorate the achievement. The Chairman saw this tribute as insufficient at best, and he went from “smelling the roses” to turning on his children and the assembled WWE Universe. An infuriated McMahon proclaimed he had singlehandedly transformed Raw into an institution and had no one to share the credit with, at which point the glass shattered and his face went white. Proving that wherever Mr. McMahon goes, “Stone Cold” is never far behind, the former WWE Champion marched down the ramp of the Barclays Center with some old-school mudhole stompin’ on his mind, and while Mr. McMahon proclaimed himself too “brittle” to square off with Austin, he happily offered up an “in his prime” Shane to a Stunner instead. With his son decimated by The Rattlesnake, Mr. McMahon quickly moved to neutralize the situation by offering Austin a couple of Stevewisers and even managed to secure an embrace with his old enemy, but Austin Stunned him as well. Shane staggered back to his feet and seemed willing to share a toast with “Stone Cold,” but Austin dropped him with yet another Stunner. Here's to 25 more. This Sunday, one woman will make history as the winner of the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble Match. And, after the events of Raw 25, it is looking like the historic match might be Asuka's to lose. True, The Empress of Tomorrow was technically part of a team victory, as she united with Sasha Banks, Bayley & Mickie James against Nia Jax (one of the other presumptive Rumble favorites), Alicia Fox and Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville of Absolution. But she was the target of a vicious pre-bell attack from her opponents, and while it was The Boss who won the match by forcing Fox to tap to an excruciating Bank Statement, Asuka got the last word of the evening. As Asuka's team celebrated the win in the ring, The Empress of Tomorrow struck, tossing James, Bayley and finally Sasha over the top rope, one by one, to leave herself as the last woman standing. For the first time since Roman Reigns sent him into the great beyond at WrestleMania, The Undertaker returned at Raw 25, resurfacing in the site of his Team Red debut in the "sacred ground" of The Manhattan Center to speak on his enduring legacy. Despite the events of The Showcase of the Immortals, The Deadman was resolute in proclaiming his dominance, declaring that all his old foes had “answered to the reaper,” from "Stone Cold" Steve Austin to Mick Foley to Kane. But now, with all his enemies laid in the earth behind him, he declared that it was truly time to rest in peace. For a long time now, The Miz has delivered on his promises where the Intercontinental Championship is concerned. Raw 25 proved to be no different, as The A-Lister defeated Roman Reigns to begin an eighth reign with what is fast becoming his signature championship just hours after declaring for the Men's Royal Rumble Match. At first, however, it was all Reigns, who bounced Miz around the ring with impunity in a match he was dedicating to his cousin, Yokozuna. The Miztourage once again paid dividends for The Miz, giving The Awesome One the opening to turn the tide by throwing Reigns into the steel steps, aggravating The Big Dog's shoulder in the process. Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel proved persistent enough in their interference to get themselves thrown out by the referee, though not before they clambered onto the apron one last time, opening the door for Miz to hit a distracted Reigns with a Skull-Crushing Finale. Reigns kicked out, but when he whiffed on a Spear and went face-first into a turnbuckle that Miz had discreetly unbuckled earlier in the match, a second Skull-Crushing Finale was enough to put him down for the 1-2-3. So Miz is champion again, and that several former Raw General Managers — John Laurinaitis, Eric Bischoff and William Regal — were in the building to witness Miz's triumph was a treat. That Miz's nemesis, current SmackDown GM Daniel Bryan, was among them, was the cherry on top. Seth Rollins & Jason Jordan are the Raw Tag Team Champions, but they're not quite a well-oiled machine just yet. That's where Christian comes in. The nine-time Tag Team Champion convened a very special edition of "The Peep Show" to interview the titleholders. Jordan, however, was more interested in paying homage to the Superstars and Legends in attendance for Raw 25 than answering any of Captain Charisma's questions. That's where The Bar came in. Cesaro & Sheamus quickly crashed the party and taunted Jordan with his father Kurt Angle's “You Suck” chant, provoking a retaliatory strike from the young champion. Rollins quickly joined the fray, taking Sheamus out with a suicide dive while Jordan trapped Cesaro in position for Rollins’ springboard knee. The Swiss Cyborg writhed free at the last second, leaving Jordan to absorb the full force of The Kingslayer's attack in a rare misstep by Rollins. With their Raw Tag Team Title defense just six days away, the champions can't afford a miscommunication of any kind. If tonight is any indication, that may still be asking too much of them. After weeks of taunts and mind games, Bray Wyatt finally got his chance to go one-on-one with “Woken” Matt Hardy and made good on the opportunity, defeating his multi-dimensional nemesis inside The Manhattan Center. The Woken One did not go quietly into defeat, of course. In his first bout with Wyatt since the former WWE Champion pushed him past his breaking point, Hardy proved to be all but impervious to Wyatt's typical mind games. When Wyatt hung upside down off the ropes, Matt looked him dead in the eyes and screamed “Wonderful!” Less than wonderful, however, was how “Woken” Matt met his end: At the hands of a ruthless Sister Abigail after The Eater of Worlds tied him up in the ropes. Hand the skirmish to Wyatt, but with both Superstars confirmed as competitors in the Men's Royal Rumble Match, The Great War remains undecided. It's the Christmas gift so nice, John Cena wanted to give it twice. Returning to Raw for the first time since his Yuletide victory over Elias, WWE's resident free agent found himself face-to-face once again with Raw's resident balladeer, but Elias flipped the script at the last possible second. Elias was a bit saltier than usual when Cena arrived — Chris Jericho had put him on The List of Jericho moments earlier, so he had a few choice words for the Legends in attendance, as well as a ringside Jimmy Fallon — and things seemed, at first, to be going very much as they did the first time around. Once again, Cena took Elias to task for his trash talk and once again, the legendary champion and ascendant Superstar threw hands. This time, however, Elias got the last word, low-blowing Cena as the 16-time World Champion set up for the Attitude Adjustment, smashing a guitar over his back and dropping him with Drift Away. The takeaway? Cena may walk with Elias yet, to say nothing of the other Superstars in the Men's Royal Rumble Match. As you may have heard, Heath Slater has kids. Which means he'll do anything to bring home a few extra dollars. Cheating at a poker game, however, was a touch beyond the pale. Titus Worldwide statistician Dana Brooke deduced that The One-Man Band was employing some under-the-table chicanery against Titus Worldwide in The APA's Raw 25 game — which included Jeff Hardy, Natalya, The Usos, The New Day and Montel Vontavious Porter — prompting a match between him, Rhyno and Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews when JBL balked at the idea of a fight during their "civilized" game. (For what it's worth, The Million Dollar Man won the pot.) Unfortunately, the animosity was so extensive that the match broke down halfway through, forcing the referee to throw out the contest. At that point, a pair of Legends who had been conspicuous by their absence — The Dudley Boyz — crashed the party, prompting all four Superstars to roll out of the ring. When it became clear that Bubba & D-Von weren't leaving until someone went through a table, Rhyno and Titus Worldwide threw The One-Man Band into the ring (remember, he has to toughen up), and The Dudley Boyz administered the Wassup and a ring-shaking 3D through the pine. Last week, The Revival expressed their dislike for the kind of outlandish antics that, in their mind, turned WWE into a mockery. The “Top Guys” picked right up where they left off at Raw 25 by interrupting a confab between The Bálor Club, D-Generation X and Scott Hall, but the two-time NXT Tag Team Champions’ moment was short-lived. Not only did Dash & Dawson's arrival lead to a match with Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson of The Bálor Club, the good brothers handed The Revival a defeat with a picture-perfect Magic Killer to Dash Wilder. The Revival were game in the quick loss, but rather than take it in stride, Scott Dawson stepped to Scott Hall in frustration. This was a mistake, as he quickly found himself on the receiving end of a toothpick to the face, an X-Factor, Shake, Rattle and Roll and Famouser, with Dash suffering a Sweet Chin Music, a Pedigree and a Coup de Grâce to take the “Top Guys” out. Raw General Manager Kurt Angle had been fielding appearances from Superstars and Legends of all stripes throughout Raw 25, but after presiding over some benign shenanigans, The Olympic Hero had to deal with earth-shaking intensity when Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, Braun Strowman and Kane met in the ring in the show's final moments — and six days out from their Triple Threat Title Match at Royal Rumble. With Superstars and Legends surrounding the ring, ostensibly to provide security, Strowman and Kane were refrained from throwing down, but as Paul Heyman announced, Lesnar had arrived on Raw 25 for the express purposes of a fight. As such, the assembled Superstars made themselves scarce as the three behemoths brawled. The Beast quickly clotheslined Strowman on the ramp and dispatched Kane with a thunderous F-5, but The Monster Among Men answered by planting Brock through the commentary table with a Running Powerslam. That was enough for Raw 25, but as everyone who knows Braun Strowman is aware, he's not finished with either of them yet. Barclays Center Results ; ; *Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James & Asuka defeated Nia Jax, Alicia Fox, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (w/ Paige) by submission (12:05) *The Miz (w/ Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (12:25) *Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews (w/ Dana Brooke) vs. Rhyno & Heath Slater ended in a no contest Manhattan Center Results ; ; *Dark Match: Mustafa Ali defeated Lince Dorado *Dark Match: Akira Tozawa & Hideo Itami defeated Drew Gulak & Tony Nese *Bray Wyatt defeated Matt Hardy (5:55) *Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson (w/ Finn Bálor) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) (1:50) Other on-screen talent WWE Legends Image Gallery Stone Cold Steve Austin attacks Vince McMahon 1-22-18 RAW 1.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 2.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 3.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 4.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 5.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 6.jpg Asuka, Sasha Banks, Bayley & Mickie James vs. Nia Jax, Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville & Alicia Fox 1-22-18 RAW 7.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 8.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 9.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 10.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 11.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 12.jpg The Undertaker returns to Raw 1-22-18 RAW 13.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 14.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 15.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 16.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 17.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 18.jpg The Miz vs. Roman Reigns 1-22-18 RAW 19.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 20.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 21.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 22.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 23.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 24.jpg Seth Rollins & Jason Jordan appears on The Peep Show 1-22-18 RAW 25.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 26.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 27.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 28.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 29.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 30.jpg Bray Wyatt vs. Matt Hardy 1-22-18 RAW 31.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 32.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 33.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 34.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 35.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 36.jpg John Cena confronts Elias 1-22-18 RAW 37.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 38.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 39.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 40.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 41.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 42.jpg Heath Slater & Rhyno vs. Titus Worldwide 1-22-18 RAW 43.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 44.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 45.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 46.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 47.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 48.jpg DX Reunion 1-22-18 RAW 49.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 50.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 51.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 52.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 53.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 54.jpg Braun, Kane, & Brock collide 1-22-18 RAW 55.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 56.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 57.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 58.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 59.jpg 1-22-18 RAW 60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1287 Hall 1 results * Raw #1287 Hall 2 results * Raw #1287 at WWE.com * Raw Pre Show #1287 on WWE Network * Raw #1287 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events